The Bully
by Divergentdhampirshadowhunter
Summary: Clary's the it girl at school she has all the boys and every single handbag known to man. Jace is the nerd who always has his head in a book whether it is about super heroes or demons Jace was only fascinated by one thing. Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarys the it girl at school she has all the boys and every single handbag known to man. Jace is the nerd who always has his head in a book whether it is about super heroes or demons Jace was only fascinated by one thing. Clary.**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please comment and give some of your ideas.**

**With all this fanfictions I read the typical high school storyline is Jace being the popular one and clary the geeky kid, well this one is the exact opposite I really hope you like it **

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare**

**Jaces p.o.v**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I wake up struggling to open my eyes; I roll out of bed and look in the mirror. I mean I could be handsome if I actually put any effort. My long blond hair shining in the sun and my bright eyes gives me that golden look but that would make me stand out too much and I can't have that. I put my coloured contact lenses in turning my eyes into a dull brown and then put a hat on to cover my blonde locks. Too much attention might make people want to get to know me and I can't have that. It would just make things worse.

I look at the clock and see I only have 5 minutes to get ready so I sprint downstairs and grab a granola bar on my way out the door, I don't bother saying goodbye as there is no one to say goodbye to. I put my glasses on as I walk down to the bus stop ignoring the neighbours asking how my parents are and saying that we should come over some time and just keep walking.

AS the rusty old bus pulls to a stop the driver tells me there's no room for me then quickly speeds off. After my mini panic attack I start to walk briskly in the direction of the school. As soon as I take my first step it starts to rain and I just think to myself what a great start to the day yeah right.

It takes half an hour to get to school and I am already late so I sprint to the front desk to grab my scheldule.

**Maths-Mrs Lightwood-M8**

**P.e- Mr Wayland-The hall**

**Art-Mrs Morgenstern- F12**

**Lunch**

**English-Mrs Wayland-F11**

**Music-Miss Fairchild-M2**

Great I'm late for Mrs lightwoods class shes going to kill me as I walk into the class room I prepare myself for the day. I see Clarissa Fray next to the only empty seat. She looked radiant in her loose fitting top and skinny jeans but there was I glint in her emerald green eyes that told me she did something. Then as I sat down next to her the legs of my chair fell off.

One more thing about Clarissa Fray is that she bullies me.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so im going to try to update every other day as I'm still in school therefore still have homework to do. I really am shocked as I didn't think anyone would read this story let alone review it so a big thanks. The reason I haven't updated is because as it was half term I went on holiday and was skiing for five hours a day so I had no time to update.**

**Again all roghts go to Cassandra Clare , enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**Jaces P.O.V**

As I hit the ground I hear the laughter erupt around me. I feel my cheeks start to darken as I struggle to get to my feet. I search the room to find the culprit and I am met with a pair of emerald eyes boring into mine while they try to stifle their laughter. I see the whole class staring at me so I just grab my books and run out of the room hoping no one would follow me, but I'm never that lucky. I see Clary and her posy consisting of; her brother Jonathon, my sister Izzy and worst of a Sebastian Clary's 'boyfriend'

I start to sprint when I hear their footsteps come closer. I see a door that is partially open so I slip into it hopefully unnoticed. The room was pitch black so I just duck down hoping no one saw. I peer out of the tiny window and saw a flash of red fiery hair and quickly duck down. I hear them shuffle past and decide to peek my head out. I see the empty hall and decide to sneak out.

I start to walk back to the classroom and I hear faint shouting but as I come closer it becomes more appartent. So I peer round the corner and see Clary screaming at Sebastian.

**Clary's P.O.V**

As we walk down the halls to find the boy I start to feel sorry for him but defiantly not sorry enough to stop my friends. I walk down the halls and see Jace slip into the janitor's closet. I want to seem strong in front of my friends and not weak, that's where it all went wrong in my last school. I let my guard down too soon and I paid for it. I swore to myself I wouldn't do that ever again. As I'm really not a complete and total bitch I pretend I didn't see him and hope to god my friends didn't and just keep walking past . After my friends decided to give up looking Sebastian grabbed me and pushed me into a deserted hall. He held me up against the lockers and kissed me as his hand started to feel around I was suddenly jerked back into reality and started to push away. "No Sebastian" I struggled to get out but it was no use. He just carried on he then lifted his head and looked me in the eye and said " Let's have some fun Clarrissa" I hated it when he used my full name like that, the way he makes it seem like a dirty word. My protests start to become stronger and my pushes more forceful but it was still no use. It wasn't until I had a sudden burst of strength I was able to pry him off of me. That's when I completely lost it I started screaming at him about how he can't do that to me and how I had boundaries that was my mistake as then he did something he had only done once before. He hit me.

**1 year earlier**

_I walk outside into the freezing cold in my jumper and jean, it was my first date with Sebastion he was so kind at school every day I would get one rose in my locker and a love note I was over the moon when he asked me out on a date. I see Sebastian's car pull up on the driveway I start to wave but then I see the look in his eye as he sees me, he looks passed as he slams his car door and starts to storm towards me._

_"__What the fuck are you wearing go change immeadiatly into a dress do you want to embarrass me "_

_"__I'm not I'm not but its freezing outside it would be too cold! "Then I saw his facial expressions change and before I knew it he was coming straight at me, then I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. At first I was shocked but then I came back into reality and started to back away._

_That's when the apologues started and he Saud he would never do it again. And I believed him._

**Jace's P.O.V**

What the hell just happened? He hit her. He actually hit her. Before I knew I was storming towards Sebastian and I ripped him away from her and started punching and kicking him. Punch kick punch kick all I could see was red but then I heard screaming from beside and came back to earth. When I looked up all I saw was a pair of emerald eyes staring at me rimmed with tears. I then took a step towards her and wrapped my arms around her. At first she tensed up but then she started to mould into me as I drew her closer she started to break down. All the tears were released and all I could do is hug her. I then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I'll protect you"

**Hope you liked it please review**


End file.
